Medical pendants are a type of medical equipment used in modern hospital operating rooms, intensive care units and the like, and various accessories such as handle, laminate and the like are often fixed (e.g., installed) to the medical pendant so as to achieve various functions. The main structure of a medical pendant is a box body. Therefore, in order to achieve the mechanical connection and electrical connection to various medical accessories, various mechanical interfaces and electrical interfaces are typically set on the medical pendant box body.
Since the structure and/or the appearance of conventional medical pendant box bodies vary, the modes for the interfaces thereof are also different from each other, and switch connection blocks are installed if various interfaces are to be interchanged. Also, connecting electrical cables for conventional medical pendant boxes can involve large time consumption. Further, a position of a conventional medical accessory is fixed and the height and/or position thereof cannot be freely adjusted.